


Котелок четырнадцатого размера

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Посреди ночи на Бейкер-стрит является странный посетитель.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Sherlock Holmes/Dr Watson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Котелок четырнадцатого размера

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность **оку** за иллюстрацию "Клиент".
> 
> Большое спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

Как всегда, я возвращался от мистера Боринга в подавленном настроении и выжатый как лимон. Мистер Боринг ― один из моих постоянных пациентов: желчный, подозрительный и вечно всем недовольный ипохондрик. У него есть несколько хронических, но не опасных заболеваний, которым он посвящает всё свое время и силы. Хотя он вполне платёжеспособен, мои предшественники у него подолгу не задерживались, поскольку мало кто захочет терпеть постоянные нападки и сомнения в собственной компетентности. Однако, женившись, я приобрёл не только семейный очаг и ласковую супругу, но и непрекращающийся поток счетов, а так как врач я не самый именитый, то вынужден держаться за любых клиентов, в том числе и за мистера Боринга.

Чтобы сэкономить и заодно проветрить голову, ноющую после докучного препирательства, ― на этот раз пациент решил, что микстура, которую я выписал ему в прошлый раз, нарочно саботирует лечение, ― я отправился домой пешком. Кратчайший путь пролегал всего в квартале от Бейкер-стрит, и я не удержался и по старой памяти завернул туда, ради удовольствия взглянуть на дом, где мы с Холмсом провели столько ярких, незабываемых лет. Теперь, после женитьбы, я почти не виделся с ним. То время, что не поглощало семейное счастье, занимала врачебная практика. К тому же Холмс, к моему разочарованию, всё чаще уступал пагубной привычке, а наблюдать его в наркотическом дурмане, с пустыми, остекленевшими глазами, было для меня мучительно.

Несмотря на позднее время ― мистер Боринг настоял на ночном визите, хотя никакой срочности не было, ― в окнах квартиры 221-б горел свет. Я подумал, что жена всё равно уже легла, а раз я здесь и Холмс бодрствует, было бы глупо не заскочить и не поинтересоваться, как у него дела, тем более что неизвестно, когда такая возможность выпадет в следующий раз.

Я позвонил, открыла незнакомая горничная. Приняв пальто, перчатки и шляпу с тростью, она проводила меня в гостиную. Холмс, вытянув длинные ноги, сидел перед потухшим камином в своём любимом кресле ― сейчас, после долгого отсутствия, мне бросилось в глаза, насколько оно потёртое, ― и курил. Курил он, очевидно, часы напролёт: комната была полна дыма. Я, несмотря на давнюю привычку к табаку, закашлялся.

― А, Ватсон, ― вяло махнул рукою Холмс так, словно мы расстались не более часа назад, ― садитесь.

Я пересёк комнату и приоткрыл оконную раму. В затхлую гостиную потянуло октябрьским холодом. Объяснять Холмсу важность проветривания я не стал: всё это было сказано уже десятки раз и не имело на моего друга никакого влияния. Холмс, в свою очередь, тоже мой поступок не прокомментировал, лишь поёжился и, подобрав костлявой рукой валявшийся на полу плед, накрылся им от подбородка до старых турецких туфель с загнутыми носами. Я опустился в соседнее кресло, он небрежно подвинул мне стоявшую на разделявшем нас журнальном столике коробку сигар, но я поспешил отказаться:  
― Благодарю, уже месяц как бросил.

Холмс пожал плечами, но не сказал ничего. Я искоса, стараясь не вызвать у моего друга приступ раздражения, присматривался к нему, ища признаки недавнего употребления зелья, но, к своей радости, ничего не находил. Всё это время мы молчали. Помнится, раньше мы могли так сидеть часами, не доставляя друг другу ни малейших неудобств, каждый во власти собственных размышлений. Но в этот раз я отчего-то чувствовал себя неуютно и собирался уже подняться, принести дежурные извинения и отправиться домой, как вдруг Холмс повернулся ко мне и проговорил так, словно мы и не прерывали беседы:  
― Видите эту шляпу на каминной полке?

В ту секунду я обрадовался бы любому поводу нарушить тишину, а уж тем более такому многообещающему. Реплика Холмса вызвала в памяти старые добрые дни, когда тот, с удобством расположившись в этом же самом кресле ― тогда ещё не настолько облезлом, ― сражал меня потоком безупречных силлогизмов. Глаза его в такие минуты самодовольно поблёскивали, острый профиль напоминал геральдического орла, и я почти физически ощущал, как в моём гениальном друге пульсируют мысль и энергия. Сейчас всё было иначе. Острота его черт казалась болезненной, глаза запали и утратили свой магнетический блеск, кожа, и прежде чрезмерно бледная, приобрела нездоровый оттенок. Мне захотелось спросить, когда он в последний раз ел, но Холмс и в лучшие времена пренебрегал моей заботой, поэтому я решил сосредоточиться на заданной теме.

― Ещё бы, ― кивнул я, бросив взгляд в предложенном направлении. ― Отличная новая шляпа. Весьма внушительного размера котелок. И хорошего качества. Но представители высшего класса, как правило, такой фасон не носят.

― Превосходно, ― со слабой улыбкой произнёс Холмс, и, подбодренный, я продолжил:  
― Поскольку этот предмет со всей очевидностью принадлежит не вам и не нашей дорогой миссис Хадсон, думаю, его позабыл кто-нибудь из клиентов.

― Его оставил здесь Лестрейд сегодня утром.

― Тогда, очевидно, поскольку инспектор в силу меньшего размера головы тоже не может оказаться счастливым обладателем означенной шляпы, речь идёт об улике.

― В некотором смысле да, ― всё с той же блуждающей безрадостной улыбкой подтвердил Холмс.

― Насколько мне известно, ― рассуждал я дальше, ― инспектор не беспокоит вас из-за ерунды, поэтому речь идёт наверняка об убийстве.

― Браво, Ватсон. Браво.

Но не успел я насладиться триумфом, как Холмс добавил:  
― Лестрейд действительно нанёс мне визит по поводу банального и более чем скучного убийства с грабежом, но шляпа к этому случаю не имеет отношения.

― Позвольте взглянуть на неё ближе? ― попросил я.

Мне, я чувствовал это со всей возможной определённостью, меньше всего на свете хотелось обрывать игру в помощника детектива, поэтому, не дожидаясь согласия, я поднялся, шагнул к каминной доске и взял котелок в руки.

― Ого. Ни много ни мало, четырнадцатый размер.

Я вспомнил, как Холмс вычислял по головному убору характеристики его владельца, когда мы расследовали дело о голубом карбункуле, и торопливо добавил:  
― Следовательно, хозяин шляпы очень умён.

Холмс хмыкнул, а я продолжал:  
― К подкладке пришита бирка с инициалами. «Р. Д.» Думаю, это нам ничего не подскажет. В Лондоне полно Джонсонов и Джейсонов, не говоря уже о Реймондах, Ричардах, Рональдах, Роуэнах и так далее.

Холмс, закинув ногу на ногу, попыхивал трубкой с тем же загадочным, наполовину насмешливым, наполовину равнодушным выражением.

― Бирка пришита образцово аккуратно; почерк, которым выведены буквы, весьма изящен. Кроме того, котелок идеально чист, из чего я делаю вывод, что у владельца любящая и заботливая жена.

― Невероятно интересно. Дальше.

Я осторожно понюхал тулью с изнанки.

― Нет запаха грязи или пота, только слабый аромат бриллиантина. Стало быть, владелец шляпы наносит его на волосы. И снова подтверждается версия о хорошей жене.

― Блестящая дедукция.

Польщённый, я поднёс котелок к лампе, внутренней стороной к свету. Мои усилия не замедлили вознаградиться: с победным возгласом я извлёк приставший к подкладке одинокий волос.

― А ещё мы можем назвать цвет шевелюры хозяина шляпы. Не блондин, но довольно светлый. Волосы слегка вьются. Судя по отсутствию седины, владелец не стар. Он или молод, или это человек среднего возраста.

― Мои аплодисменты, Ватсон. Что-то ещё?

Я снова тщательнейшим образом осмотрел котелок изнутри и снаружи, но больше ничего не нашёл. Пожав плечами, я протянул шляпу, а заодно и обнаруженный волос Холмсу:  
― А что скажете вы?

Холмс хмыкнул:  
― Вам действительно интересно услышать мои рассуждения?

― Разумеется.

― Вы не навещали меня три месяца.

― Три? ― виновато переспросил я. ― Мне показалось, два.

― Девяносто шесть дней, ― буркнул Холмс и без перехода заговорил, глядя исключительно на головной убор:  
― Подобный фасон котелка часто носят дворецкие и камердинеры. Почерк, которым написаны инициалы, мужской, что отметает версию о супруге.

Я развёл руками.

― …Дворецкому бирку к шляпе пришивала бы какая-нибудь служанка, так что речь, вероятнее всего, о камердинере, который занимается своей одеждой сам. То, что вещь новая и качественная, свидетельствует о том, что ему неплохо платят. И, если он заботится о хозяине так же хорошо, как о своей шляпе, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Причёску наш Р. Д., как вы точно заметили, фиксирует при помощи бриллиантина. Поскольку старшее поколение прислуги не прониклось этим новым веянием, ваше предположение о возрасте верно.

Я просиял.

― …На волосе следов бриллиантина нет, помимо того, он пахнет дорогим мужским парфюмом от французского модного дома, популярным у обеспеченной молодёжи. Из чего разумно предположить, что он принадлежит не владельцу шляпы, а его нанимателю ― человеку очень молодому и до крайности несерьёзному.

― Поразительно, Холмс! Но почему вы решили, что наниматель непременно молод? Да, он не сед, но разве не может он оказаться человеком средних лет? И отчего вы думаете, что он несерьёзен?

В ответном взгляде Холмса на долю секунды мелькнул былой блеск.

― Разве солидный, взрослый мужчина станет надевать шляпу своего камердинера да ещё и терять её, убегая с места преступления?

― Ага! Так всё-таки преступление! ― оживился я, радуясь не тому, что в мире свершилось очередное злодеяние, а возможности для моего друга размять свои замечательные мозги.

― По мнению Лестрейда ― да, ― на сей раз искренне улыбаясь, подтвердил Холмс. ― В районе Трафальгарской площади в течение получаса сразу у троих констеблей были похищены шлемы. Сделавшим это молодым людям удалось скрыться, но один, убегая, потерял шляпу, поскольку та была велика ему на несколько размеров.

― И Лестрейд принёс её вам, чтобы вы изловили юных хулиганов? ― фыркнул я.

― Да. Видите, как падают мои акции в ваше отсутствие? Ещё немного, и Шерлока Холмса станут звать разыскивать потерянные ночные горшки.

Я натянуто улыбнулся и, не зная, как преодолеть неловкость, потянулся к коробке с сигарами. Холмс, не говоря ни слова, достал зажигалку. Мне не хотелось курить, тем более что уже месяц как бросил, но я сунул сигару в рот. Холмс, щёлкнув, поднёс огонёк к кончику, и пришлось какое-то время ждать, пока сигара не начнёт тлеть. Сжимающая зажигалку рука заметно дрожала. Рукав шёлкового халата, когда-то роскошного, но теперь изрядно потрёпанного, а в нескольких местах даже прожжённого в ходе так любимых моим другом химических опытов, сполз до локтя, оголив бледное и нездорово худое жилистое предплечье с исколотыми полосками синеватых вен. Медленно тянущиеся секунды, озвучиваемые тиканьем ходиков, эхом отдавались у меня в висках. Казалось, я сам вот-вот задрожу от напряжения. Наконец рука отстранилась, и я поблагодарил Холмса кивком. Хотелось спрятать глаза. Видимо, Холмс заметил моё состояние, потому что внезапно принялся оживлённо пересказывать жалобы Лестрейда на беспардонных воришек. При желании Холмс мог быть удивительно артистичен. Спустя несколько минут я едва не катался от смеха по полу, настолько убедительно мой друг пародировал инспектора. Последние спазмы всё ещё душили меня, когда внизу забренчал звонок. Холмс изогнул бровь.

― Кто это к нам посреди ночи? ― поинтересовался я и тут же неловко поправился:  
― К вам.

Моё ребяческое веселье, искромётная живость Холмса ― всё разом куда-то исчезло.

― Вы здесь, дорогой друг, ― пожал он плечами. ― А больше я никого не жду.

― Возможно, клиент? ― чтобы разрядить атмосферу, предположил я, пока Холмс зябко заматывался в свой плед. ― Раз кто-то не может подождать до утра, дело наверняка чрезвычайно серьёзное.

Едва я договорил, в дверь просунулась сонная служанка и, глотая гласные, пробормотала:  
― К вм мистр Вустр, ср.

После чего прошаркала обратно, и в комнату влетел рослый, но весьма тощий юноша, дорого, но крайне неаккуратно одетый: жилетка была расстёгнута, галстук сбился набок, левой запонки вообще не хватало. Я перевёл взгляд на его лицо. Огромные голубые глаза выражали мольбу, щёки раскраснелись от волнения, пряди беспорядочно спадали на лоб.

Приглядевшись, я вспомнил, где уже видел этот цвет волос ранее. Я посмотрел на Холмса: тот, сложив пальцы домиком и опустив веки, согласно кивнул в ответ. Меж тем, молодой человек трижды поздоровался при помощи новомодного причудливого приветствия и очень эмоционально принялся излагать свою проблему.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3adJf.jpg)

― Извинтиляюсь, что в поздний час, джентльмены, но, клянусь Юпитером, я в отчаянии! Утром из отпуска возвращается Дживс, и что я ему скажу?

― Р. Дживс, полагаю? ― переспросил Холмс задумчиво.

― Да! Да! Его зовут Реджинальд, но ― клянусь Юпитером! ― как вы смогли догадаться?! Я сам узнал только месяц назад, а Дживс выуживает этого Вустера из передряг целую вечность, уже больше года!

― Мистер Дживс ― ваш камердинер, он в настоящее время в отпуске, а вы прошлой ночью надели его котелок и недалеко от Трафальгарской площади выкрали у полицейского шлем. Поскольку чужой головной убор был вам велик, убегая, вы его потеряли, а теперь, желая вернуть пропажу до того, как ваш камердинер вернётся, являетесь посреди ночи ко мне в расчёте на то, что я применю все свои способности ради розыска шляпы?

― Просто шик! Невероятно! Как вы это делаете? От первого до последнего слова ― прямо, как по шпаргалке!.. Наиполнейший тип-топ!

― Насколько я понял, ― со смешком проговорил Холмс, ― моё предположение верно.

― Вернее не бывает!

― Ну что ж, ― Холмс криво улыбнулся. ― Если у вас имеется на обмен шлем, забирайте свою пропажу. ― Он махнул рукой в сторону чёрного котелка.

Молодой человек издал восхищённый вопль, каким, наверное, туземцы приветствуют вернувшегося с победой обожаемого вождя. Не думаю, что сумею его воспроизвести, могу лишь заверить, что исполнение было в высшей степени экспрессивное.

― Шлемы внизу! Все три! У Юстаса и Клода я тоже забрал! Они в чемодане! Не Юстас и Клод, конечно, а шельмы, то есть ― как их там ― шлемы! Сейчас! Одна нога здесь, другая тут! ― Он пулей выскочил за дверь и с шумом бросился вниз по лестнице.

Холмс нервно расхохотался.

― Надеюсь, гость не свернёт себе шею. Лестрейд, с его-то усердием, наверняка обвинит нас, ― заметил я.

― Уверен, Лестрейд сочтёт это божественным воздаянием. Один из оставленных в дураках констеблей ― его родной племянник.

Я хмыкнул.

Топот теперь приближался, а не удалялся: забавный клиент нёсся по лестнице вверх, сопровождаемый странным ритмическим грохотом.

― Чемодан колотится о ступени, ― пояснил Холмс.

― Бедная миссис Хадсон! Сегодня она точно не выспится.

― Миссис Хадсон сейчас в Кенте. Ухаживает за больной сестрой. А Пэг, её новая служанка, настолько ленива, что небольшая встряска ей не повредит.

― Мда… ― протянул я, отворачиваясь. ― Тут многое изменилось.

― Вас давно не было, ― сказал Холмс.

От необходимости отвечать меня избавил Вустер. Он влетел в гостиную, швырнул на ковёр огромный чемодан, шлёпнулся перед ним на колени и принялся ковыряться с замками.

― Только не это! Кажется, я забыл ключ! ― пробормотал он испуганно и начал лихорадочно шарить в карманах.

Холмс сложил на груди руки и закрыл глаза, на губах застыла кривая улыбка. Я уже хотел было напомнить о существовании набора отмычек, когда-то хранимого в верхнем ящике письменного стола, но Вустер радостно воскликнул:  
― Нашёл!

― …Прямо как тот греческий парень, который наткнулся на Эврику, ― добавил он, победив наконец-то замки. ― Мне про беднягу рассказывал Дживс.

После этих слов он вспрыгнул на ноги и опустил на журнальный столик, один за другим, три полицейских шлема, втиснув их между погасшей трубкой Холмса, коробкой с сигарами и переполненной до краёв пепельницей. Затем перевёл исполненный надежды взгляд на шляпу. Холмс, не поднимая век, кивнул ему, и молодой человек просиял.

― Сколько я вам должен, мистер Холмс? ― затараторил он. ― Всё, что угодно! Хоть полцарства, хоть коня, правда, убей, не пойму, где я их раздобуду, но после того, как вы меня выручили…

― Почему вы просто не купили похожую шляпу? ― чуть приподняв бровь, поинтересовался Холмс, посмотрев на гостя.

Чтобы подавить смешок, я сделал вид, что закашлялся.

Вустера предложение моего друга возмутило:  
― Купить похожую? Но Дживс бы сразу догадался, в чём дело! У него знаете, какая голова?

― Четырнадцатого размера? ― не удержавшись, вставил я.

Холмс хмыкнул. Вустер уставился на меня восхищённо.

― Так и есть! Но как вы догадались?

― Дедукция, ― пояснил Холмс. На его губах то появлялась, то исчезала полуулыбка.

Вустер бережно взял котелок в руки и поочерёдно одарил меня и Холмса восторженными взглядами.

― Не могу поверить! Вы нашли её даже раньше, чем я попросил! Ребята в «Трутнях» с ума сойдут! И всё-таки, мистер Холмс, доктор Ватсон, ― он полез в карман ― видимо, за кошельком, ― сколько я вам?..

― Вы ничего не должны. ― Холмс сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой. ― Разве что можете напоследок удовлетворить моё любопытство.

― Всего-то? Да запросто!

― Почему вы так беспокоитесь из-за камердинерской шляпы? Почему нельзя уладить дело, предложив денежную компенсацию?

Гость часто заморгал:  
― Ну, как же! Понимаете… Дело в том… В общем, ко мне прискакали Юстас, Клод, Китикэт и Уфи, и все они были ― как бы сказать? ― под прикрытием. Или нет? В общем, переодетые. И мне, ясное дело, тоже надо было поменять внешность. А я не додумался ни до чего лучше, чем позаимствовать на время Дживсов котелок. Ведь если бы я надел свою собственную шляпу, это бы не считалось за то, что я поменял внешность, так?

Я бросил взгляд на Холмса. Тот откровенно наслаждался этим нелепым монологом.

― …А дальше мы пошли в бар, а после в другой бар…

― А оттуда ― на Трафальгарскую площадь? ― подсказал я, желая в очередной раз блеснуть прозорливостью.

― Нет, ― мотнул головой Вустер. ― Оттуда в третий бар, потом в четвёртый, а вот уже после него ― на площадь.

― Чудесно. ― Холмс подался в кресле вперёд и потёр руки. ― Но это не даёт ответа на мой вопрос. Почему бы вам просто не возместить камердинеру стоимость утраченной вещи?

― Но! ― Огромные голубые глаза стремительно заморгали. ― Но ведь шляпу могла подобрать полиция!

― Даже если и так, то что?

― А вдруг… если бы полицейские ― знаете, как в детективах? ― вышли бы через неё на Дживса? Я ведь не могу допустить, чтобы его арестовали!

― Если вы боитесь ареста ― как законопослушному гражданину и полагается ― зачем же тогда вы украли шлем? ― с добродушной насмешкой поинтересовался Холмс.

Вустер пожал плечами:  
― Разве это не одна из славных традиций нашего великого острова? Я имею в виду: красть шлемы? Долг джентльмена и всё такое… А что до боязни ― не пристало потомку победителей битвы при Г. страшиться какого-то ареста. Особенно если он ненадолго.

― Понятно. ― Холмс усмехнулся. ― Но Дживса, по-вашему, арестовывать нельзя?

― Ни в коем случае! ― Вустер замотал головой так неистово, что я испугался за шейный отдел его позвоночника.

― Я лишь однажды наблюдал у слуги подобную преданность хозяину, ― задумчиво проговорил Холмс. ― Что же касается преданности хозяина слуге, признаюсь, вы меня озадачили.

Вустер густо покраснел:  
― Это мой феодальный долг.

― Вот как? В самом деле? ― переспросил Холмс.

― Абсолютно! ― гость лучезарно улыбнулся и подхватил с пола брошенный чемодан. ― Если это финита, я могу идти, да?

― Конечно, мистер Вустер. Всего хорошего. Передавайте мои наилучшие пожелания мистеру Дживсу.

― Чао-какао, мистер Холмс! Пока-пока, доктор Ватсон!

― Последний вопрос. ― Не поворачивая головы, Холмс вскинул руку, и Вустер остановился в дверях с прижатым к груди котелком. ― Вы намереваетесь когда-нибудь жениться?

― Что?! ― Вустер даже слегка подпрыгнул, брякнув пустым чемоданом по косяку двери. ― Естественно, нет!

Холмс кивнул, но не Вустеру, а словно отвечая на какой-то свой собственный, одному ему известный вопрос, и больше не проронил ни звука. Вустер давно ушёл, а мы так и сидели в гробовой тягостной тишине.

― Поздно. Пожалуй, пойду к жене, ― произнёс я, поднимаясь из кресла. ― Поздно уже, ― повторил я, словно бы извиняясь.

― Спокойной ночи.

Холмс не двинулся с места. Конечно, он не обязан был меня провожать, но хотелось расстаться со старым другом на более тёплой ноте.

― Повезло этому Дживсу, ― бросил я шутливо.

― Очень, ― глухо ответил Холмс, не поднимая век. ― Очень.

Не найдя, что сказать, я помедлил ещё с минуту и молча зашагал домой.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Клиент](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221752) by [WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021)




End file.
